Somos Chibis
by Kikyo-chama
Summary: Una chica llega, estaba lloviendo, pide un cuarto y llevaba algo en brazos, cuando se iba, solo miraba friamente al chico de audifonos naranja. [4. Porque me han pillado]
1. Que significa esto!

"**Somos Chibis"**

bueno, esta historia se me a ocurrido en una de mis "borracheras" cuando hacia mi pieza -no, no tomo cerveza-

**El diccionario de signos (?):**

**Negrita;** Narración.

_Cursiva ;_ Acto, sentimientos, personaje que lo dice.

'Normal'; lo que dice cada personaje.

"Blah"--; frase cortada por otro o acción.

**Disclaimer** No soy hombre, no nací en Japón, no me llamo Hiroyuki Takei y no soy millonaria. Por lo tanto, TAMPOCO soy la dueña de SK. No hago esto con fines de lucro.

* * *

**--**_** 1° Cáp. Que significa esto?!**_ **--**

**Era un día llovioso y Ana estaba sentada en su sofá bebiendo café, estaba embarazada y ya tenia 7 meses, Yoh corría por las necesidades de su futura esposa ya que faltaban 3 meses para casarse, Manta limpiaba el hogar**.  
- Ana esta peor T.T _-reclamaba Manta  
_- jijiji, No te preocupes ñ.n -_le respondía Yoh_  
- me pregunto como será cuando tenga la hija, espero que te respete o  
- sí lo hará, te lo digo yo n.n  
- sí, claro, dijiste que aprobarías los primeros ramos y aquí te ves ¬¬  
**Se oye un grito:  
**- porque dejan de trabajar!! donde esta mi jugo de naranja, limón, piña, arandano y un poco de chocolate?!! mi pieza aun está desordenada!!! Y LO PEOR ES QUE NO SE PUEDE BAJAR NUEVOS CAPITULOS DE MI SERIE FAVORITA!!! _-se oye de una rubia sentada.  
_- lalala, yo no fui el que me descargue los capítulos de "planet unicorn" n.n ... (cantaba en vos baja)"A gay boy wished for a planet full unicorn..." n3n  
- ¬¬UU, Yoh estoy a tu lado -.- _-decía el enano manta  
_- o3o es pegajoso n3n  
**Aparece Ana atrás suyo quemándose de rabia  
**- ah! te quemas! debo buscar un extintor oOo  
**No Yoh, hablo que esta enojada!  
**- exactamente!! òuó  
- yo te veo feliz o.o  
- basta!!! por tu culpa no tenemos Internet hasta el próximo mes!!! _-decía Ana muy enojada  
_- T-T pero no me golpees ToT -pedía Yoh  
**#POOOM!!# se ve a Yoh con un chichón enorme y a Ana viendo la TV aun enojada  
**- mas vale ahora que empieces con tu entrenamiento _-decía seriamente Ana  
_**Ding Dong , se oye el timbre tocar  
**- vaya, teníamos timbre y yo no sabia -.o# _-dice Yoh aun dolorido-_ quien será a estas horas?  
- a estas horas? pero si son las 4:00 de la tarde, deben ser algún amigo, o alguna persona que viene a hospedar -dice Manta  
- a hospedar? o.O -pregunta Yoh  
**#POM!# Ana le golpea de nuevo y le manda a abrir la puerta; Yoh la abre  
**- buenas tardes, desea-- oooh! o//O  
- me preguntaba si quedaban cuartos...  
**Se ve a una chica tapada por una capa del cuello hacia abajo, de pelo liso y puntas rizadas color rojizo sangre, sus labios rojos, ojos verdes azulados, piel blanca, llevaba algo entre los brazos tapado por una manta. Miraba fijamente a Yoh.  
**- deseo quedarme a dormir en este lugar _-le decía  
_- cla-claro n//¬//n (pensaba: que chica, ojala Ana fuera así, o bueno, esta chica se ve mas agradable...y misteriosa, que llevara entre sus brazos...?)  
**La hace pasar y Ana rápidamente le da la bienvenida vestida de un Kimono verde azulado con franjas moradas. Pide un cuarto, ana le guia, y esta entra y cierra. Ana se enoja. Y lo demuestra al estar en la cocina.  
**- pero quien es para cerrarme la puerta en la nariz?! _-reclama  
_- pero porque tiene que ser tan bella?! -O- _-se mete Yoh  
_**Ana le mira feo, y le golpea. #PAM!!#  
**- porque tienes que ser tan bocón? -.- _-susurra manta para si mismo.  
_**Todos los días ella salía sin decir nada, Ana le decía a Yoh que le ofreciera la comida, pero ella siempre le contestaba con: "no, lo siento" y luego se iba. Un día Manta no aguanto la curiosidad, y entra al cuarto.  
**- porque están las cortinas cerradas? _-se pregunta manta cuando se oyen unos ruidos-_ q-que fue eso? _-vira hacia el armario, se acerca y abre-_ eh?  
**Cae un niño y los dos se miran, manta grita. Aparece unas llamas y entre ellas la chica que hospedaba y le tapaba la boca a Manta  
**- sshhh! no desearías morir, no es cierto, humano? _-le decía con un dedo a su cuello y espinas a punto de clavar  
_**Manta tiritaba y el pequeño niño fuerza para que la chica lo soltase, no hablaba, la chica suelta a manta  
**- quien es ese niño, porque se me hace conocido? _-pregunta manta en vos baja aun temblando  
_- obvio que lo conoces, tu amigo lo deseo matar, no te acuerdas?  
**Manta recuerda y es cierto de alguna forma  
**- Ha-hao?, n-no puede ser...había muerto...  
- pero no te preocupes, lamentablemente él no recuerda nada, le hicieron un conjuro, y menos mal que lo encontré antes que lo matasen  
- porque?! él iba a acabar con los humanos!!  
- y eso había deseado yo, pero no lo hizo!!

* * *

Fuera de camaras:

**Kikyo: **bueno, este ha sido el 1° capitulo de dos hojas en word, espero que les haya gustado y opinen, denme ideas, entre otras cosas.

**Silimon: **no se pierdan el 2° capitulo:D... Kikyo-chama...como se llamaba?

**Kikyo: **No Recuerdo lo recordado

**Silimon: **como que no lo recuerdas?! o.O eres la directora y autora o.ó

**Kikyo:** asi se llama: "No recuerdo lo recordado"

**Silimon:** mira, a mi no me engañas -o-

**Kikyo:** ¬¬


	2. No recuerdo lo recordado

Bueno, este es el segundo Cáp. no he recibido comentarios y es que creo que faltaba el 2° Cáp. u.u

O quizás es que no les gusta, si no les gusta deben dejarme unos comentarios para terminarlo rápido. Arigato.

* * *

**-- **_**2° Cáp. "No Recuerdo lo recordado"**_** --**

**Horo mientras, estaba en camino hacia donde Yoh, cuando vio la luz en su jardín.**  
- Que sucede?! _-exclamaba Horo e iba en su patineta lo mas rápido posible.  
_**Ve que Yoh es atrapado por la luz y se dirige hacia la chica y entonces la golpea. Esta se molesta y le hace un ataque de fuego para derretir el hielo, Horo no aguantaba mas.  
**- Quien eres? y porque te metes en estos asuntos familiares? _-le pregunta la chica.  
_- Quiero saber que le haz echo a Yoh! el es mi amigo! y...como eso de asuntos familiares? o.o _-pregunta Horo.  
_**Horo se detiene y le pide una explicación, Ana también y obviamente estaba muy alterada. pero la chica solo le decía.  
**- estas embarazada, cálmate un poco, si no como nacerá el chico...preocúpate mejor de tu bebe_-le decía y ana se callaba-_ ese niño pequeño que ven es Hao-sama...le han echo un conjuro y ha olvidado todo hasta esa edad, creo que debe tener 3 años, así que a esa edad cuando lo conocí no hablaba, era callado porque perdió su voz...y he venido a ustedes no fue solo por coincidencia, estaba esperando el momento, ya había hablado con Yoh sobre esto...  
_**------------------Flash back------------------  
**_- Yoh...  
- sí? oh, eres tú, primera vez que me hablas, jiji n//n  
- deseo conversar contigo...  
- a estas horas de la noche? O.o  
- así es...veras...se trata de tu hermano _-dice bebiendo una taza de te  
_- de...mi...hermano...?  
- así es, porque deseaste matarlo? -le pregunta observando el paisaje de afuera.  
**Yoh se pone triste. Ella lo mira fríamente y le vuelve a preguntar, el se ve obligado a responder.  
**- porque...en realidad, yo jamás había sabido algo de él, mi padre jamás me había hablado de él, siempre me decían que tenia que practicar para ser el rey shaman...demo...yo no quería matarlo!  
- pero lo hiciste...que sucedería si volviese...? lo recibirías o lo matarías?  
- no creo que regrese, ha muerto, además, fue alguien peligroso--  
- y te has preguntado porque?  
- no, demo---  
- te has preguntado que sintió él cuando pequeño al saber que tenia un hermano y que había sido aceptado a diferencia de él? _-le dice bebiendo otro sorbo de te.  
_- ...y tú no sabes lo que sentí cuando supe que mi enemigo que deseaba acabar con los humanos y conmigo era mi...hermano--  
- te pusiste dudoso y confundido, preferiste pelear contra él...no es así? yo estuve ahí, atrás de unas rocas. Nadie me vio. Cuando tú padre contó la historia me sentí muy molesta y me dieron ganas de matarlo. _-miraba su taza con rencor-_ Pero, yo sabia que serviría para después. El ser hija de una Diosa a veces tiene sus ventajas...  
- hija de una Diosa?! _-pregunta alarmado  
_- llámame Haylin, mucho gusto, soy la hija de la madre naturaleza y también odio a los humanos, demo... si no hubiese sido por Hao cuando pequeña, créeme, que los hubiera matado a todos...todos tenemos un pasado. Y es mejor que esto quede en secreto.  
_**------------------End Flash back------------------  
**_- Así que, eres la hija de la madre naturaleza... _-dice Ana yendo hacia donde Yoh, que ahora estaba pequeño-_ Yoh también nos olvidará?  
- no, él no, a Hao se lo hicieron de tal manera poder manejar nuevamente su mente y hacerlo la persona que quisieran. A Yoh le eché un conjuro para que no olvide, demo...crecerá a medida que su hermano recuerde cosas.  
- bruja ¬3¬ _-dice Horo  
_- si deseas puedo matarte ¬.¬ _-le dice apuntando con una rama que sale del suelo muy filosas.  
_- bruja?! yo dije eso? o.O"" no, quise decir, buuuuta, que están en problemas, tendrán que cuidar a niños pequeños n3n _-decía intentado de que no lo pillara  
_- tendrán? ¬.¬ _-dice ana con su cara malévola-_ como viniste colado también tendrás que ayudarnos, es tu amigo, no? ò.ó  
- pe-pero ó.o...Yoh me había invitado ToT  
- qué?! Yoh ha estado llamando hacia otros lugares lejanos?! O.Ó  
- auuuch _-Alega Manta recién despertando  
_**CRASH!!! Ana le tira una maceta a la cabeza  
**- Manta! te he dicho que tienes que manejar a Yoh que no llame a larga distancia!! ahora tendré que engañar de nuevo al de la compañía para que no lo corte Ò.o  
**Yoh quien se hacia el dormido desde que Ana lo tomaba en brazos, abre un ojo, se levanta despacio porque Ana se había ido hacia otro lado, y se ve frente a frente con su chibi hermano.  
**- o-o _-le mira Hao.  
_- o-o...hola hermano vamonos ñ.n _-le susurra Yoh.  
_- o.o?? _-le queda mirándolo ya que aun no entendía nada.  
_**CRASH!! Ana le tira un plato a Yoh  
**- YOH ASAKURA!! _-le grita Ana  
_- ;O;...o.o!! _-recuerda lo dicho por Haylin-_ quien eres tu vieja bruja gorda?! òOó _-le decía mientras pensaba:-_ si me piílla soy niño muerto TTTT  
- como que quien soy?!! soy tu prometida!! òOó  
- mi prometida es pequeña, dulce, amable y no gorda como tú -3-  
- "Amable"? O.O _-decía Horo sorprendido  
_- grrrr!!! _-le miraba Ana a Horo  
_**Entonces Horo mejor decía otra cosa.**  
-Yoh, no nos recuerdas? ;O; _-dice manta y Horo al unísono.  
_- no se quienes son -.-  
- Hao, es cierto? que te dijo?_ -le pregunta Haylin mientras el hace unas señas-_ jeje, ya entiendo _-se ríe Haylin  
_**Mientras en otro lugar una chica trotaba.  
**- necesito un hospedaje, estoy cansada y no he encontrado ninguno barato!

* * *

**Fuera de cámaras:**  
**Kikyo:** esa chica es un espacio para que alguien si desea una chica se meta, es un espacio para que se una y entonces le arruine la vida a otro o ser la malvada, o que se yo _quequieraserprometidadealguien  
_**Haylin:** oiga amiga directora, no puedo perder mi dignidad en este fic ¬//¬  
**Kikyo:** se te olvida que te lo conté y luego se te ocurrió ser la chica? lo siento pero ya esta decidido n.n  
**Haylin:** tienes que ser siempre malvada?! ¬//¬ pido mi abogado!  
**Yoh:** no te preocupes que yo soy tu abogado n//¬//n  
**POM!!  
Yoh:** solo quería jugar TOT#  
**Kikyo:** bueno, próximo capitulo en sus manos, ya saben. 


	3. Dos mas al hogar

Bueno, mi prima me contó que debía hacerlo mas largo, una chica que me ah dejado reviews(muchas gracias) me ah dicho que debo describir mas y dejar menos emoticonos(ey!), mientras el chico de arriba me contó que le pusiera mas comedia, y Mientras le ofrecí a mi amiga Hanna entrar, y ah aceptado, y aunque no reciba reviews a sido aceptado por tres personas, bueno, 4.  
Espero sus reviews, y que Hanna no arruine demasiado la vida de Yoh, jeje.

* * *

**+-+-+ 3° Cáp. Dos más al hogar +-+-+**

**En la pensión, el aura de enfurecimiento aumentaba, y es que Haylin dijo unas palabras que desenmascararon a Yoh:**  
"Solo miente, para poder salvarse¿no es obvio? Por algo le llamo hermano a Hao-sama, que tierno¿no?"  
**Yoh ya no sabia que hacer, Ana se lo iba a comer. Pero entonces aparece esa chica que aun era dulce, tímida, pero dulce, con su cabello rosa, su polera blanca, cartera y nota en mano. Había visto todo y ahora se dirigía donde Yoh, entonces lo abraza. Yoh se sonroja pero lo disimula.**  
- ¿Y quien dice que en realidad lo ha olvidado todo realmente? Otro estaría babeando _–dice tímidamente.  
_- ¿Y quien dice que lo esta disimulando? _–le mira Haylin.  
_- Y entonces ese chico---  
- Con eso no hay problema, tú sabes lo que haces, por algo ya tienes 13 años…  
- ¡¿Pero como sabes mi edad?! _–dice la chica alterada apretujando más a Yoh, y este poniéndose aparte de rojo morado y un color arco iris._  
- Tamao-chan, una chica que llego donde los Asakura a los 4 años, para eso Yoh-kun tenia 7 años –_le mira fríamente._  
- Etto… _-tartamudeaba Tamao  
_**En ese entonces, cuando Tamao iba a hablar se oye a alguien que cae y reclama. Todos se dirigen hacia allá menos Haylin, que tomaba el brazo a Yoh mientras Tamao se iba, para hablarle de unas cosas, este sé hacia el desentendido, pero por dentro se sentía muy triste por lo dicho. Tamao le dice que viniera y le saca la lengua a Haylin.**  
- Pobres…¿porque tienen que actuar así? Bueno, ven Hao-sama _–dirigiéndose hacia Hao, entonces le da la mano, lo levanta y le dice caminando-_ recuerda, que jamás te volveré a dejar solo…Hao-sama…  
**Y este le mira dándole una sonrisa. Mientras Ana le preguntaba que hacia botada, era una chica pelirroja, de ojos carmín, y vestía con un buzo muy peculiar, su cabello pelirrojo estaba tomado por un cole o elástico, tenia una mochila pequeña negra con franjas verde fosforescente, su polera de manga corta era negra, su buzo también y tenia una larga franja ancha color verde fosforescente y puntos verde oliva, estaba exhausta y tirada en medio de la calle. Les explica que estuvo viajando desde Hogwarts porque había un nuevo enemigo: Hitler.**  
- ¿Quién es Hitler? _–pregunta ignorantemente Horo.  
_- ¿Cómo que quién es? _–pregunta Manta-_ es quién organizo la segunda guerra mundial. Y en esa guerra, perdimos a Hiroshima y Nagasaki destruidos por una bomba nuclear…  
- ¡¿Y después de eso quiere más?! ;O; _-dice Horo alterado.  
_- No, no…no entiendes, _-dice Manta temblando-_ él esta…o bueno, debería estar…  
- Muerto _–interrumpe la chica de ojos fríos con Hao tomado de la mano. Haylin, le mira penetrando la mirada a Manta-_ dime humano¿porque te sorprendes tanto? O es acaso que…¿tienes tanto miedo? Jejeje _–suelta una pequeña risa_  
**Manta le mira avergonzado, ella tenia razón, se asustaba por todo. Yoh se molesta y no aguanta poder proteger a su querido amigo.**  
- ¿Y? Todos le tenemos miedo a algo, no solo él, apuesto que tú también tuviste miedo alguna vez _–dice, y piensa: -_ "Lo hice muy bien u.uU"  
- hmph…no lo creo y además es mejor atender a la nueva¿no¿Cómo te llamas? _–dice Haylin viéndola sin darle la mano._  
- ¡¡HAHA!! Oye, tu personalidad me gusta, mi nombre es Hanna, mucho gusto, y aunque me vea un poco débil…¡¡soy la emperatriz de la oscuridad!! _–dice muy alegre de ser eso._  
- ¿Que? _–todos le ven, y Horo entonces le pica con un palito- _¿estas segura¿No estas aflojando la cuerda?  
**Hanna le mira, y le rompe la boca, luego se restaura, todos le ven y entran a la pensión. Ana le muestra la cocina, que ahora aun estaban los platos a medio comer, Ana les tira un plato a Yoh y a Manta por no limpiar, pero Tamao dice que no dañe a Yoh que ahora es tan solo un niño que olvido todo e Yoh pone una cara de lastima, Haylin le ve de reojo, Ana se tranquiliza, e Yoh queda feliz por los abrazos que le daba Tamao. Luego le mostraba los dormitorios, a Hanna le gustaba uno ya que era grande y amplio para ella, además, estaba en el segundo piso. Entonces ya abajo, en la sala de estar, Yoh disfrutaba poder dormir en las piernas de Tamao, Hao sentado en un rincón miraba a Manta como limpiaba ayudado de Horo, Haylin solo oye la conversación de la chica nueva junto a Ana; Hanna revisa su bolsillo: 10 yenes, un hilito, una pastilla "fúguele", un parche de Hao-sama, y uno mini patito.**  
- ¡Wa! Aquí estabas mini-patito ;O; _-decía mientras lo apretaba y sonaba tres veces "Quack Quack Quack Quack Quack Quack Quuacka" –_ amo esto.  
- ¿Y tienes para pagar?  
- Etto…¡hai! Tengo 10 yenes _–decía con una gotita, entonces Ana le dice que son 10.50 yenes uno de esos pequeños en el segundo piso. Pero Hanna no sabia que hacer-_ etto…¿no hay algo más barato? Yo pensé que sí… _-dice juntando sus índices repetidamente-_ ándale (. .U)  
- … _-Haylin la observa y le da risa su cara que pone, entonces intenta aguantar la risa-_ hehe…que gracioso _–dice entre dientes.  
_- ¿Eh? Y tú¡¿de que ríes?! _–dice Hanna mirándola de ciertomodountantoenojada_.  
- ¿Que dices¿Haylin se está riendo? _–Dice Horo acercándose a Haylin-_ oye sí, no sabia que tenías sentido del humor _–le mira con una mirada picara-_ jejeje  
- ¿Que sucede? Solo fue una pequeña risa, no es para alarmarse _–dice Haylin un poco molesta.  
_- "¿Que sucede? Solo fue una pequeña risa" -o- , sí claro, es lo mismo _–dice molestándola.  
_- Aún no me conoces, así que no puedes decir NADA de mí¿has oído?  
- ¡¡UUUYYY¡Mira! Tengo mie-- _-decía Horo que fue interrumpido por Haylin que tiro a Manta desde su lugar con fuego, lo tomaron unas plantas y lo tiraron a un charco de lodo donde se lo trago hasta dejar la cabeza afuera –_ '¡gulp!' _–Horo traga saliva._  
- ¿Has escuchado? –le mira desafiante.  
- "¡¡¡AMIGOOOOOOOOOOOO!!!¡¡¡ QUE MALVADA!!!" _–pensaba Yoh a cascadas mientras decía con una leve sonrisa-_ jaja, pobre ñ.n  
**Todos le miran, porque era su amigo, Yoh pensaba que cada momento que pasaba, se hacia más grave la situación, no podía decir AHORA que todo fue una broma, ahora se lo come Ana, Tamao, y Manta, y es que, cada mentira que decía, perjudicaba a un amigo. O a alguien conocido. Ahora Manta lloraba a cascadas por lo que dijo Yoh, tan solo: "jaja, que ¡¿pena?!" Ya nadie dudaba excepto Haylin y Chibi-Hao, y también la chica nueva que veía de reojo a Yoh.**  
- Muy bien, con eso puedes quedarte en el primer piso, dormirá en el salón con Haylin.  
- ¿Con ella? _–mira a Haylin pensativa, era una chica, como ella siempre había deseado conocer.  
_**A LA NOCHE. En el cuarto de Haylin, Hao y Hanna(HHH para abreviar) había un gran silencio, y es que Hanna también era anti-social, siempre le decían demonio, y a ella con mucho orgullo le respondía que sí. Hao solo se sentaba, puesto a que no sabia que hacer, solo comía moras de Haylin en un posillo como bocadillo. Hanna no deseaba que reinara el silencio.**  
- Hola¿hacemos algo? _–le pregunto al fin Hanna.  
_- No _–le responde Haylin preparando su cama, y la de Hao para dormir.  
_- ¿Ver anime?  
- No  
- ¿Jugar Sk?  
- No  
- ¿Escribir fics?  
- Hmm…_-Haylin le ve de reojo y se vira._  
- Vamos, yo sé que te gusta  
- No eh dicho nada _–dice ella y se acuesta._  
- ¿Eh¿Y tu pequeño? _–ve al pequeño Hao que estaba al lado y lo abraza-_ ¡¡QUE KAWAII!!  
- ¡Ugh! G.G _–reclama el niño._  
**Entonces sale agua que moja a los dos, y se viran y era Haylin quien se volvía bolita acurrucándose en la cama:**  
- ¡Déjenme dormir! _–fue lo ultimo dicho._  
**Mientras donde Yoh que ahora dormía con Tamao, y Ana, Yoh estaba dado vuelta haciéndose el dormido, Tamao lo miraba tiernamente, y Ana se peinaba su cabello que crecía -ahora lo tiene hasta abajo de los hombros-. Ana conversa con Tamao acerca de Yoh:**  
- ¿Tanto cariño le tomas? _–le pregunta la rubia._  
- Etto… _-se sonroja por la pregunta, y le responde asintiendo con la cabeza, Ana va a hablar y Tamao interrumpe-_ es que ha olvidado todo, además ahora conoce a su onii-san y necesitaran ayuda para llevarse bien, si usted me lo permite señorita Ana, yo lo cuidare, yo me haré cargo, usted puede descansar. También esta esperando un hijo o hija de él…  
**Ana sonríe, y Tamao le llama la atención, se sentía muy insegura de lo dicho, pero esperaba que no se diera cuenta que le gustaba su novio, ella tenia claro, que no podía estar con él. Yoh de su lugar se sonroja y se acurruca más.**  
- Muchas gracias, Tamao. _–Le dice Ana y Tamao se alegra de esa respuesta respondiendo con una sonrisa.  
_**Entonces aparece el espíritu perdido.**  
- ¡Amo YOHHH!! _–quizás ya saben quien es._  
- ¡AAH¿Que-que paso? _–mirando para todos lados ve a su espíritu-_ "rayos¿ahora tú? No podía ser después de mi muerte" _–piensa a cascadas de llanto.  
_- Es cierto que no me recuerda, aun no eh podido creerlo amo, usted no puede olvidar a su espíritu acompañante _–dice alterado._  
- Amidamaru¿donde has estado? _–le pregunta Ana fríamente.  
_- Eh estado callado todo el día, pero no aguanto más, no puede ser¡¿cierto?!  
- Eehhh… _-Yoh no sabia que decir-_ Hola, no me acuerdo tener un espíritu acompañante, jijiji _–le dice con una sonrisa forzada y pensando a cascadas-_ "Amidamaru¡¡Ahora tú me vas a querer comer!!"  
- ¡¡¡AMOOOOO!!! –Amidamaru llora a cascadas abrazando a su ahora "chibi amo", Yoh cada vez se le agrandaba la bola de problemas.  
- No-te-preocupes…A-mi-da-maru, que después volveré a re-co-rd-arte _–decía algo nervioso.-_ jijiji _–ríe forzado-_ "jaja, tarado " _–pensaba para sí mismo._  
**Mientras donde Horo que ahora dormía solo y toda la pieza para él , no sabia que hacer, solo estaba acostado, viendo las estrellas, se preguntaba que estaría haciendo Yoh, quizás pasándola bien, se decía, entonces el pequeño espíritu se le aparece al lado.**  
- Kukuruku _–le decía a Horo._  
- Hola Kororo¿que haces? _–Kororo le respondía, no se como le entiende pero bueno-_ ya veo, sí, tienes razón, era mejor dormir con ese idiota que solo _–llora a cascadas_.  
- Kororo… _-le mira Kororo, cierra la ventana y al volver Horo-Horo ya estaba durmiendo, entonces le sube las sabanas para taparlo más y da su exclamación alegremente-_ Kukuruku!  
**Todos dormían¿o no? No, Hao no podía dormir solo se daba vueltas en su cama, no sabia lo que sucedía, y era mejor calar al silencio, y hablar de una vez¿Porque tenían que llevarlo donde estaba su hermano¿Y que era amigo de un humano¿Porque?. Entonces al poder leer los pensamientos se dio cuenta que Haylin estaba despierta y pensaba:**  
- "Gomen nasai, quizás estés despierto y oyéndome, demo, deseo arreglar estos asuntos, deseo verte feliz…nii-san…" _–Con esto no había nada más…_  
- Haylin… _-piensa el muchacho en la oscuridad-_ ¿porque soy tu nii-san?

**

* * *

**  
**Kikyo**: creo que le estoy tomando demasiado protagonista a Hao-sama…etto…  
**Hanna**: oye¡¡Tú ladrón de peluches!! Entrégamelos.  
**Yoh**¿porque¡Solo quiero jugar con la tortuguita y el señor pato!  
**Hanna**: que lastima, son míos.  
**Yoh**: se lo diré a Tamao!  
**Hanna**: HAHA¿A Tamao¡Yo le diré que no eres exactamente el niño inocente!  
**Hao toma la tortuga que cayo y se le cae la cabeza a la tortuga**  
**Hanna**: kyaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaa!!!  
**Haylin**: por dios¡¿no pueden ser menos escandalosos?!  
**Kikyo**: bueno, tendría que prepararte para el siguiente capitulo, (entre risas) jeje  
**Haylin**¿y porque no apareces tú?  
**Silimon**: porque si no se va a robar a Hao, y se lo va a llevar a su historia xD  
**Haylin**: ¬¬U  
**Kikyo**: siguiente capitulo; "Porque me han pillado…"  
**Se ve a Yoh correr y a Hao entregarle la tortuga sin cabeza a Hanna, le da una cara kawaii, y luego se va caminando.**  
**Hanna**: (le queda mirando) malditos niños¡¡NADIE BURLA A LA EMPERATRIZ DE LA OSCURIDAAAAAAAD!! 


	4. Porque me han pillado

Bueno, aquí traigo otro capitulo de este fic , donde Yoh será sacrificado, ah, y tengo otros significados más:  
(N/K: ) nota de autora de Kikyo-chama  
(N/S: ) Nota del acompañante de autora Silimon-san  
(N/Hy: ) nota de invitada Haylin-chan  
(N/Hnn: ) nota de invitada Hanna-chan

**Tendremos diccionario de japonés por si uno no sabe las primeras palabras son:**  
- Hai: sí.  
- Iie: no.  
- Demo: pero.

Gracias a Daikoshiamru, e Yoh-Asakura por sus reviews. Y a Hanna que le ah gustado.  
PD: este fic ah sido publicado en tres paginas, por eso quizás no conozcan a unos n.nU

* * *

**+-+-+ 4° Cáp. Porque me han pillado… +-+-+**

**Ya era de mañana.  
Yoh amanecía feliz. Ana ya no lo podía retar.  
Y Hao no. Hanna toda la noche abrazaba a Hao y Haylin les retaba que tomaran silencio.  
Horo estaba normal y corriente, haciendo el desayuno de pago, Ana estaba en la mesa mirando como Tamao abrazaba y jugaba con Yoh, y también mirando la diferencia con Hao que estaba tranquilo en los brazos de Hanna. Haylin comía moras. Horo servia el desayuno. Yoh no quería comer, Horo le decía que así no iba a crecer fuerte para ser un shaman king, e Yoh decía que no le importaba. Hanna se reía.**  
- ¡Oye muchacho! –exclamaba Hanna- Entonces tú serás señor nadie ¡hola señor nadie!  
- ¡Yo no soy el señor nadie! -exclamaba Yoh.  
- Sí, lo eres, y además de eso mentiroso, y regodeón, me caes mal  
-¡No puede estar peleando con un niño de 3 años! –le decía Tamao defendiendo a Yoh abrazándolo mientras este pensaba: "Que maravilla"  
- Él miente, él es un chico de 16 años transformado en uno de 3 años, y punto.  
- Pero si él no recuerda nada, ayer se comprobó--  
- ¿¡Quién dice que mentía??  
- Quien dice que Hao también dice la verdad –apuntando a Hao.  
**Hao mira a ambas direcciones y se va donde Haylin. Todos le miran.**  
- Para mí que tiene problemas ese niño ¬3¬U –dice Horo.  
- Es que es tan kawaii Hao -- -dice Hanna y luego volviendo al tema- ¡¡Qué digo que Yoh miente!!  
- Iie, porque--  
- ¡¡¡BASTAAAAAAA!!!  
**Se oye el grito final, se ve una imagen de un pájaro que se asusta y se golpea con una ventana. El grito venia de Ana, que ya harta de la discusión les reta.**  
- ¡Tú –refiriéndose a Hanna- deja de pelear¡Tú –refiriéndose a Tamao- deja de hacerle caso! –entonces Tamao se sienta avergonzada – y tú –refiriéndose a Horo.  
- ¡¿Yo que?! o.ó –le responde  
**PLAF!!# Ana le golpea a Horokei.**  
- Hazme más desayuno.  
- Ana, deberías de dejar de gritar, hazlo por tu hijo –le dice Haylin dejando de lado el desayuno ya comido y tomado.  
- ¿Nani?  
- Si no te relajas y tienes paciencia, tu hijo será peor. Mejor no digo más, y más vale que pienses cambiar tu comportamiento…  
**Con esto se va, todo queda en silencio, y después Ana se enoja más y le tira el plato a Horo(N/S: pobre, ya no tiene con quien descargarse xD) (N/Hnn: Interesante, después que golpee a Yoh por mentiroso --) Hanna mira a Yoh maliciosamente, Amidamaru abrazaba a Yoh llorando, Yoh sé hacia el inocente, Tamao ayudaba a Horo, Horo se complicaba, Ana le golpeaba, Hao se confundía.  
(N/Hy¿que clase de descripción es esta?)  
(N/K: bueno, digamos que fue una inspiración momentánea)  
DESPUÉS, llega Manta, y va a saludar a Yoh que estaba acostado en el balcón, al fin, no tenía de que preocuparse; pero luego Manta se acuerda que lo había olvidado así que se presenta, Yoh queda avergonzado, mira hacia otro lado, Manta se pone triste.**  
- ¿Eh¿Que sucede? oo  
- Cómo que ¿qué sucede? –dice el enano con lagrimas.  
- Eso pregunto. Jijiji –da una de sus típicas sonrisas.  
- ¿Porque no me recuerdas? –le pregunta con lagrimas.- ¡¿Porque¡Has un intento! –mueve a Yoh de los hombros. (N/Hnn: que melodramático como las novelas T-T)  
- Ya, bueno, pero Manta, debo decirte un secreto –le dice Yoh aun mareado. Manta le mira e Yoh le susurra- no creas que todo esta olvidado ñ.n  
**MÁS TARDE; Se ve a Hanna con sus peluches, Haylin estaba leyendo, y Hanna le interrumpe, Haylin se voltea y la ve como si ella fuera inferior, Hanna se siente agredida y le reclama, pero a Haylin no le importaba, la tomaba como una humana normal y corriente aunque solo le veía su vestuario; Hanna ahora estaba vestida de una falda negra, que tenia una tira verde llamativo por un costado hasta terminar en una tajadura hasta abajo de las rodillas, una polera de mangas tres cuartos, también negra, pero dibujado a un costado una flor blanca muy hermosa, cosido al borde de ella una línea punteada color verde, su cabello pelirrojo lo tenía suelto eso le llamaba la atención en ella, porque solo negro?; Hanna le vuelve a preguntar:**  
- ¿Porque tomaste a Hao¿Que eras de él?  
- Soy…soy su amiga de infancia. ¿Y a ti¿Porque te importa?  
- ¿Porque entonces me respondes? No tenías obligación, jaja¿lo ves? No eres tan seria  
- Y tú no te pareces a la "emperatriz de la oscuridad" –le dice mirándole de reojo.  
- ¡¡GRRRRRRR¡¡Y tú no pareces ser la hija de la madre naturaleza, ella es amable con todos!!  
- ¡¡TÚ NO LA CONOCES¡¡NO TIENES DERECHO A HABLAR DE ELLA!!  
- ¡¡¡Y TÚ NO TIENES DERECHO A HABLR DE MÍ!!  
- ¡¡TÚ ME PREGUNTASTE!!  
**Mientras se miraban desde un lado a otro, Hanna con sus peluches y Haylin con su libro en mano, Yoh entra perseguido por Manta, entonces Yoh pasa por delante de Haylin, atrás de Hanna toma la cabeza del peluche y le saca la cabeza accidentalmente, la imagen de Hanna se vuelve blanco y negro, y entonces Yoh sigue corriendo salta por la ventana(N/K: nota, estaban en el 2° piso), Manta también y todo queda en silencio.**  
- … -mira Hanna su peluche- AAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAH!!!  
**Ese fue su ultimo grito.  
A Yoh por ser pequeño se le entumieron los pies mientras a Manta también, así que caminaban muy chistoso como ganso, Es entonces cuando oyen el grito. Manta se asusta e Yoh se ríe y se escapa, al esconderse bajo el balcón(N/S: que famoso el querido balcón xD) si podía ya que era pequeño, es entonces cuando aparece solo la cabeza de Amidamaru abajo del bacón, Yoh le sonríe y Amidamaru le mira feo.**  
- ¿Nani? –le dice algo nervioso con los ojos lagrimosos / brillantes  
- us-ted ha-bí-a men-ti-do –le dice entrecortado mientras a Yoh se asustaba y ponía una cara como si hubiera comido limón- Si usted no dice la verdad, ahora yo lo haré.  
- IIE!! No lo hagas Amidamaru, eres mi espíritu acompañante –dice a cascadas tomándole del cuello a Amidamaru.  
- ¬¬  
- o.o….eeeh…ya sé que tú eres un espíritu y no te hago daño, jijiji –le sonríe con un tick en el ojo.- pero por favor Amidamaru!  
- No, usted no puede hacerle esto a la señorita Ana, a Tamao, a Horo ni a su mejor amigo Manta…  
- Yo se los diré ;O;  
**Amidamaru le mira de reojo.**  
- Te lo prometo, solo dame…este…tiempo nn  
- ¬¬-Amidamaru le mira de reojo- esta bien.  
**AL DÍA SIGUIENTE, al desayuno Haylin reta de nuevo a Ana, todo queda en silencio, y después Ana se enoja y le tira el plato a Horo(N/S: de nuevo xD) Hanna mira a Yoh de reojo, Amidamaru miraba de reojo a Yoh, Yoh sé hacia el inocente, Tamao ayudaba a Horo, Horo se complicaba, Ana le golpeaba, Hao se confundía.  
(N/Hy: lo mismo? )  
(N/K: hai u.uU)  
A LA TARDE. Manta no iba, e Yoh se sentía culpable entonces, no sabia como sus defectos de pequeño se habían vuelto hacia él, y no sabia si seguir así, Amidamaru estaba sentado al lado de él, e Yoh no le podía mirar a los ojos, ni tampoco quería jugar con Tamao por lo que ella se preocupaba, Horo estaba intentando de que Haylin hablara, y Hanna le decía a Hao que si es que lo podía ayudar, pero Hao solo la mira en significado: "Cómo se hace?".  
Yoh mira a Hao y se da cuenta que su hermano no sonreía nunca, y no entendía porque. Hao se da cuenta y va hacia allá, al final Hanna había ido a su pieza a buscar algo, Amidamaru los deja solos.**  
- Porque no hablas? –le pregunta Yoh y Hao mira el suelo- si puedes hablar, ya veras, jijiji  
- Atachi… -dice Hao.  
- Eh? que deseas decirme? –le pregunta emocionado.  
**Entonces Hao lo mira con unos ojos con odio y abre la boca como si susurraba algo, Yoh lo mira extrañado y Hao se enoja y entonces le dice, al fin le dice:**  
- ATACHI ANTA HIRAI –le dice Hao a Yoh, e Yoh se pone triste- Atachi anta hirai, atachi anta hirai!!  
- ¿Nani¿Dushte? –le pregunta Yoh.  
- ¿Takara nani? –pregunta Tamao llegando.  
**Entonces Haylin, Hanna, Horo, Ana llegan también y se dan cuenta que era Hao que muy molesto le decía "te odio" a Yoh. Haylin toma a Hao del brazo y Hao se va a soltar y la mira.**  
- Haylin-chan… -dice Hao con lagrimas que luego se seca.  
- Veo que lo primero que recordaste fue a tu hermano… -lo abraza y le susurra- eso es de menos importancia ahora pequeño.  
- Tsumimasen…-dice Yoh agachando su cabeza.  
- Dushte? Yoh, tú no has hecho nada -le dice Tamao sonriéndole y poniendo las manos en los pequeños hombros de Yoh.- porque dices eso?  
- Porque en realidad mentí con que no recordaba nada, solo era para salvarme de Ana, gomen nasai u.u  
**A Ana, Horo llegan a salirse fuego, mientras que Tamao se sonrojaba.  
Hanna les decía a todos que le había dicho y ellos no le creían, Amidamaru se le aparecía a Yoh mientras Yoh le miraba con los ojos llorosos.**  
- Amidamaru…ayúdame…  
- Estuvo bien en decirlo, ya era hora n-n -Yoh le mira con ojos brillantes- aunque usted debe afrontar a lo que se sometió, enfréntelos nOn  
- Yoh! te escapaste de tu entrenamiento!! –a Ana le salía fuego.  
- Cómo pudiste dejar que Ana me golpeara a mí?! y porque no me defendiste cuando se suponía que fui el invitado?! –Decía Horo muy furioso.  
- Ahora que me acuerdo llamaste de larga distancia!! –le grita Ana.  
- Jejejeje –se ríe Haylin y mira a Hao- ¿no ves lo que les pasa a los niños por mentir?  
- Hai, demo¿porque me trajiste aquí? Él es un idiota descerebrado, no valía la pena.  
- Jeje, para eso, ya veras que se llevaran muy bien.  
- YOOOH!! AHORA QUIERO QUE ME AYUDES A ARREGLAR MI PELUCHEEE!! –Gritaba Hanna mostrando su peluche.

**

* * *

**  
**Yoh**: que malvada eres conmigo Kikyo T-T  
**Kikyo**: pero si solo es un fic o.O  
**Hao**: jeje, tarado u  
**Yoh**: y tú porque me llamas así?! Basta!! (le intenta golpear a Hao)  
**Hao**: (lo esquiva) tú no sabes en realidad lo que es que te molesten!! (le golpea a Yoh)  
**Hanna**: que lindos se ven peleando O  
**Haylin**: que va, y cual será el próximo capitulo? o  
**Silimon**: "Adivinando lo que le gusta a Hao" nOn  
**Hanna**: yo sé, yo sé!! --**

* * *

**

**Lalalala…lalalalalaa…  
Quien creería que eras tu? Botado ese día…**_**(se ve ese momento cuando Haylin lo encuentra)**_**  
Porque me llevaste a esa casa? yo no entiendo na' **_**(sale Hao en un rincón de la casa)**_**  
Tu sabes que jamás te abandonare.**_**(sale Haylin abrazándolo)**_**  
Hermano, yo te quiero! ToT **_**(aparece Yoh y Hao lo empuja)**_**  
Y yo te odio, te odio por nacer ¬o¬ **_**(Hao le tira papeles)**_**  
Que linda familia! Que lindo estos hermanos! **_**(sale Hanna haciendo barra por uno de los dos)**_**  
¬o¬Uu Te gusta escaparte de mi, pero tu sabes que te quiero! **

* * *

: de que se trataba la canción? O.O  
**Kikyo**: que se yo. solo tenia el opening que será para el proximo capitulo -.-  
**Hanna**: genial, una canción sin sentido xD 


End file.
